My Happiness
by EnChAnTeD-kOrEaN
Summary: The story is now back on! I deleted it previously bc it needed serious editing. Chapter 1 up! Anne & Gil are happily married. But what will happen when Anne begins having unusual, but painful symptoms? Will their love prevail? Will Anne push through? R


**My Happiness**

**Chapter 1**

AN: hey everyone! yea, I removed this story a couple of days ago b/c I was in middle of a writer's block & also because I wasn't satisfied with the story...so the editing began...this first chapter doesn't move as fast-paced as the previous first chapter, but I will update soon, and I think I organized my story better this time...for my previous reviewers, thanks for reviewing! please read again and comment back! 

Thanks a bunch:  
MidnightWaterLily, moongirl818, WhiteCamelia, RomanaI, bunnynunes, mickey, Anne & Gil Foreva, rosalea

Enjoy!

"Bye darling!" Anne waved her hand goodbye as she watched her husband take his leave for the train station. A single droplet escaped her eyes as she watched Gil's figure becoming smaller and smaller. Oh, how lonesome she would be! Without Gil by her side, Anne was sure she would become lonely! Sure, she would still have her neighbors and friends, but without Gil, she was bound to feel a bit empty. With a long sigh laced with a heavy heart, Anne turned on her heels and ascended up the porch steps and reached to unlock the door. As she looked back one last time towards the road Gil left for mere moments ago, Anne was shocked at what was displayed right before her.

Anne blinked her eyes once more to ensure that they were not playing tricks on her. Gil was racing back up the road right back towards the house! But before jubilance took over, Anne's features configured into a frown as she began wondering what was wrong. 'Oh dear, could there be something wrong? Has he forgotten something? But I clearly remember handing Gil his briefcase. Maybe he left his…' Anne did not get the chance to complete her train of thought as Gil raced up towards the front steps. He stood in her line of vision, heaving in great gulps of air. Anne glanced up into her husband's hazel eyes while her own gray orbs were full of worry and curiosity. "Gil! Is there something wrong? Have you forgotten something? Do you want me to go get it for you?" Anne's frown only deepened as Gil made no reply. In a hurry, Anne turned around and reached for the door to head inside to look for whatever Gilbert forgot to take.

Once again, Anne was interrupted midway as she was pulled back. A familiar hand grasped her wrist, catching her off guard. When she looked back startled, Anne was enveloped into a warm, heart-felt embrace. Her gray orbs were met by hazel ones as she returned the affectionate hug and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. Beatitude soon spread across Anne's porcelain features as a dazzling smile graced her lips. However, concern still stubbornly clung at the back of Anne's mind. "Gil, is everything all right? What happened? Did you leave something behind?"

Gil's expression conveyed boyish playfulness and love he felt as he answered Anne's questioning glance. "No, of course there's nothing wrong, but I did forget something. I need it before I go."

Anne's apprehension only deepened. "Oh dear, what did you forget? Do you want me to go get it for you? Where is it? It'll only take a couple of minutes. I'll be right back. Oh god." Anne hurriedly broke away from Gilbert's arms as she walked to the door frantically. But she was once again pulled away from the door. Anne became more confused than ever when Gilbert fell into a long deep heart-felt laughter.

Shaking his head, Gil exclaimed, "Anne-girl, you are so clueless, you know that?" And with that, Gil cupped Anne's face with his hands and pulled her into a fervent kiss. As soon as the initial shock wore off, Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck and ran her fingers through his soft dark brown hair. She smiled into Gil's lips as he enclosed his strong arms around her small waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around like a crazy schoolboy. The two finally parted when both ran out of breath. Both stared intently into each other's eyes as they remained in each others' arms. Gil softly whispered, "You didn't think I'd leave without giving you a kiss goodbye, did you?"

Anne couldn't do anything but smile right then and there. But she couldn't hide the hint of sadness that clung around her. She quietly muttered, "I love you so much Gil. And without you, I'll be in the greatest depths of despair. Oh, how I'll miss you so."

Gil chuckled lightly at Anne's melodramatic remarks. "Oh Anne-girl, don't be so thespian! You'll have your friends here! And if you want, you can visit Avonlea and stay with Marilla for a while. I bet Diana will be most welcoming! You know I love you with all my heart! And you know that wherever I go, you'll always be with me! I promise I'll send you a letter as often and as soon as I can. You know this medical convention is important. Promise me you'll be alright?"

Anne sniffed as a sole drop ran down her cheek. Wiping away the drop of despair with her finger, Anne gave Gilbert a genuine and encouraging grin. "Oh Gil! You know you'll always be a part of me, no matter what and wherever you go! And you better keep to your promise! I'll be waiting for your letters! You know how impatient I get; write often! Oh I know this convention is a big step for you. And you know I'm oh so proud of you. You're a wonderful doctor, saving lives every single day. It's just…the thought of being away from you for three months, it seems so long and far away. But I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. Maybe I'll take up on your suggestion. Going back to Avonlea will be nice…..Oh dear! Look at the time! Your train will be leaving soon! Dr. Blythe, you better get going before you miss it!"

Gil gave Anne a final peck on the cheek before he jumped down the steps and ran down the road once more. But this time, Gil did not turn back. Anne stood there waving goodbye as his figure shrunk and the sun descended to extract beautiful rays of mauve, orange, crimson, gold, and fuchsia. Anne dazedly gazed out over the horizon, taking in the assorted aromas of autumn. A wakening zephyr shook Anne out of her reverie. Shivering slightly, Anne draped her arms around herself as she opened the door at last and entered her now empty home.

Deciding to have some time to herself, Anne made herself a nice cup of tea, grabbed one of her favorite books of poetry by Tennyson and relaxed on the sofa in the family room. As she sat there re-reading the poems she knew by heart, she couldn't help it as her mind began wandering off. Her mind drifted back to the day she first stepped foot into Green Gables. Oh how she wished and wished she would be permitted to stay there. And oh, the two most wonderful people she's ever met and loved in her entire life; Marilla and Matthew. Oh how she loved them so! Marilla's strict but loving ways. 'Marilla has softened up quite a bit over the years. Oh, my dear old Marilla." And Matthew! His tentative, affectionate, caring, sweet demeanor touched her heart. 'I remember the first day I met him. He accepted me for who I am. I will forever be grateful for his love.' And of course, her childhood bosom friend, Diana Barry, now Diana Wright. 'Oh the countless adventures we went on together! Our childish tales of the Haunted Woods, and oh, the theatrical we did together! Ah yes, the good old memories.' And dear Gilbert! The one other man that she's and will forever care for in her life. 'The things we've been through! From the hatred I had towards him to our competitive rivalry through school! And college! I was terribly foolish to believe that Roy was the one for me. And how jealous I was of Christine Stuart! My denseness and pure denial almost tore us apart forever! How imprudent I was to think Gil was nothing but a friend! And look where we are now! I'm happily married to be Mrs. Gilbert Blythe'. Anne sighed in reminiscence as she thought back to the olden days. She was content with her place now. Satisfied to be Anne Shirley Blythe.

Anne was once again shaken out of her daydreams as the grandfather chimed its echoes throughout the house to signify that it was indeed 9 o' clock. Deciding to retreat to her room for the night, Anne placed her Tennyson book to its original place on the old mahogany bookshelf, returned her teacup to the kitchen and went upstairs. Anne leisurely changed out of her day clothes and put on her nightgown. The soft cotton brushed against her skin comfortably. Anne grabbed her hairbrush off her vanity table and began running it through her silky auburn locks. After her hair was smoothed out, Anne began mindlessly braiding her hair. As she gazed at her reflection off the vanity mirror expressionlessly, she was soon swept back into her own world. A faint redolent smile graced her lips as she remembered back when Gilbert used to run his fingers through her hair, complimenting them endlessly.

"_You know, I love your hair Carrots. It's the most vibrant red I've ever seen. And even though you always wish it would become darker and be more of a dark auburn, I've always loved and will cherish your hair. I wish one day, when we become parents, our children, and I mean every one of them will have their mother's hair."_

"_Gil! Don't say that! What if they actually do inherit my hair? Oh, then it would be absolutely horrible! I would never forgive myself! I'm hoping that our children will have hair just like yours. Rich chocolaty brown curls and full of color. My hair's too horrid. I would never wish such a thing for my children!" Gil chuckled heartily as he placed his hands on Anne's shoulders. _

"_And you know what? Wouldn't it be adorable if each and every one of them had freckles sprinkled across their cheeks? I think it'd be enchanting. Don't you agree Anne-girl?"_

"_Gilbert Blythe! I've had enough of this! Why would you want our children to be given such traits! I think you're just out to test my temper tonight! And to think I married such a man!" Gil laughed, his eyes sparkling with timeless love and devotion for his wife. _

"_But you still love me Anne, right? You'll be there for me until the world faces its end, right? Because I do."_

"_Of course I love you. You know I do. Must I say it everyday? I whole-heartedly love you with all of my heart and life. Now, it's late, we should get to bed." Anne was about to tie the end of her braid when Gil's hand stopped her halfway. _

"_Anne, leave your hair down tonight. You know how much I love running my fingers through them." Gilbert affectionately grasped Anne's braid and slowly began undoing them. After her locks returned to its place, framing Anne's gentle face and shoulders, Gil kissed Anne's forehead. _

As she returned to the present, Anne looked back at her reflection in the mirror. With a quick change of mind, Anne began undoing her braids just as Gil had done it a while ago, and ran the brush through her hair once more. When she pulled out one of the drawers of the vanity table to place the brush where it should be, Anne ran across another remindful memory.

Placing her brush to the far side of the drawer, Anne fondly ran her fingers across the smooth porcelain jewelry box. She tentatively lifted the case out of the drawer and gently placed the delicate piece onto the tabletop. Anne lightly ran her fingers over the intricate designs of the familiar house she adored so very much that was painted onto the jewelry box carefully. She was once again swept back into her memories.

_It was one sunny day during spring as Anne stood on the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters. She leaned over the side as she looked into the water as a small fish swam by. Just then, a nice welcoming breeze blew through Anne's locks. She had decided to leave it down for the day. Anne inhaled deeply as she looked up towards the sky. The clouds were flying by across the cerulean sky. While she was daydreaming, Anne was unguardedly taken off the ground as two firm hands encircled her waist. Anne barely managed to stop the shriek from escaping her lips as she was soon twirled around. When she was finally set back down on solid ground, Anne turned around to the perpetrator in mock- anger. "Gilbert Blythe! You could've given me a heart attack! Did you want to see me faint? Goodness, my heart's still beating wildly!"_

_Gil answered in mock-innocence, "Oh Anne! I only wanted to surprise you! I began my spring break today! I came back down to Avonlea as soon as I could get a train ticket! And I bet your heart's only beating like that because I'm here, isn't it?"_

_Anne was completely flabbergasted, but was flaming red nonetheless. It's been mere months since the two were engaged! Oh, how wonderful that sounded! Engaged! To be Gilbert Blythe's fiancée! Yes, Anne was perfectly content. _

_After she was over her initial embarrassment, Anne exclaimed, "Oh Gil! I've missed you! I only arrived here three days ago. I didn't know you were coming this early. But I'm glad to see you!" With that, Anne threw her arms around Gilbert to hold him in a long-awaited hug. _

"_Oh Anne! I've missed you as well! Your letters only made me want to see you more!" The two then shared a zealous kiss. When they broke away from the kiss, Gil said to Anne, "Anne-girl, I have something for you. I've been meaning to give it to you for your birthday last month, but I thought it'd be better if I delivered it in person." _

_As Anne questioningly glanced up at Gilbert, Gil quickly took out a neatly wrapped package out of his pocket. As he held it out for her sheepishly, Anne gingerly took the package into her own hands as she began to unwrap it. When she finally removed all the wrapping paper, she let out a faint gasp as she realized what she saw. It was a quaint little porcelain box. As she looked closer, she identified a miniature painting of a recognizable house on the top. When realization hit her, Anne's orbs glistened with unreleased moisture. It was a diminutive illustration of Green Gables! The white house with green window shutters intricately painted along with the fences and…the Snow Queen! With lachrymal eyes, Anne carefully unfastened the lid only to be met with another revelation. When she opened the top, Anne let out another gasp as she recognized what it truly was. It was a music box! As she listened to the music rendered by the box, she beamed as the song "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" played softly. It was one of her favorite songs. And it meant more to her than ever before ever since she became engaged to Gilbert. Anne silently tapped her finger on the box along with the beat as she lost herself in the music. When the song came to an end, Anne shook her head as she looked for any more surprises. And there was. _

_Gil looked on in contentment as he observed Anne's reaction. He was happy to see the look of appreciation spreading across her features. He knew this was the perfect gift for her. _

_Anne let a lone tear glide down her cheek as she read what was inscribed in the jewelry box. "**To my Anne:**** Why is it when you love someone so much that you can never find the right words to tell them? My love for you is something no word can express. But one thing is true; I will go to the ends of the earth for you.**" The single tear soon turned into a sob as she let her cries go on. _

_Just as she released the last of her tears, Gil cupped Anne's face and ran his fingers across her cheeks to wipe her salty tears away. As they looked into each other's eyes, the two exchanged what both felt without any words. The love of countless generations was captured in their orbs as they both looked deep into each other's souls. _

_Gil tore away from the trance as he lifted a recherché_ _velvet case out of the jewelry box. As Anne stood there trembling, Gil opened the case only to display a beautiful engagement ring. It was an exquisite pearl ring surrounded by sapphires. "Anne-girl, I've never gotten to give you a proper engagement ring. Please take this as a token of my love for you and the future I hope to create with you." Gilbert then took Anne's left hand and slipped the ring onto her fourth ring finger. _

_Anne gleamed radiantly as she lovingly kissed Gilbert. "Oh Gil! This…this is so beautiful! The jewelry box, the engraving, the ring…I…I…I don't know what to say. Oh, Gil! I love you!"_

Anne fingered her engagement ring tenderly as she placed it back in the jewelry box. Just as she was about to close the jewelry box, she sighted a particular necklace. It was the pink enamel heart pendant Gil gave to her one Christmas back in college. Anne silently laughed at the memory. Oh, everything reminded her of her husband!

Anne picked up the necklace from the jewelry box and clasped it around her neck as the heart fell into the hollow of her neck. Anne looked into the mirror as she fingered it lovingly.

Realizing how late it became, Anne quickly returned the jewelry box to her vanity drawer and slipped her slim body under the covers. The bed seemed so big and lonesome without Gil! Sullenly, Anne lulled herself to sleep as the song, "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" rang over and over again in her mind.

As her breathing became even, the last thought on the redhead's mind was, 'Oh, the next three months will seem like forever!'

AN: So, what'd you think? Please R& R! 


End file.
